Madness In Hogwarts
by jackjack2000
Summary: Read the funny emails Harry Potter and his friends are sending each other! It revolves around the summer at first but when they return for their thirdyear in the school, chaos ensues as the wizards and witches discovers about the Internet.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Only the writing style of The Guy Next Door by Meg Cabot. The rest is J.K Rowlings'. Nuff said._

_Summary: Read the funny emails Harry Potter and his friends are sending each other! It revolves around the summer at first but when they return for their third-year in the school, chaos ensues as the wizards and witches discovers about the Internet._

_Author's Note: Don't bother asking about the emails. Something's wrong with it._

_Harry's: theboywholived. Hermione: smartgryffindor. Ginny: iloveharrypotter. Ron: ChuddlyCanons. Fred and George: prankster221 and prankster911. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger _

_From: Harry Potter_

_Subject: YES!_

Hey, Hermione. Guess what? I am living in the burrow now. Big-D finally convinced Aunt Petunia and Aunt Vernon (with his new look, I think he could pass of as a woman) to just dump me with the "freaks"! I can't wait to start third-year, since Ron's Mum already signed my permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. When I left the house, Big-D dumped his laptop with me so I decided to create an email address. Ron is fascinated by it - you should see his face right now.

The Weasleys celebrated my birthday. It was nice, you should have came.

Oh I have to go, Ron just plugged out the charger.

P.S: His dad helped with the plugging in thing.

Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject: Congrats._

You must be so happy. Yeah, I too have a laptop. My birthday present from dad; mum got me a cat from Diagon Alley. It looks as if a pan has been smashed onto his face.

I wanted to name him Gingerale (because he is ginger in colour) but then the name Crookshanks came up! Because whenever I say, "Gingerale", mom would get me a ginger ale to drink. And don't ask what kind of name Crookshanks is... I'm not so sure myself.

I can't wait until third-year starts. Word is, we're going to have a new Professor for DADA. I swear, Dumbledore changes his professors as frequent as Jennifer Aniston changes her hair-styles. I heard that she straightened her hair, _again_. Anyway, I can't come over to the burrow, mum won't allow it. I have to go to my stupid dentist appointments. My teeth are straight and nice now, but it's too big… like a beaver. Maybe what Malfoy said was right. Should I go visit Madam Pomfrey to shrink my teeth?

P.S: Doesn't your email sounds a bit too cocky? The Boy who lived? Honestly Harry.

P.P.S: AND DID YOU READ THE DAILY PROPHET?

P.P.P.S: How in the world did you get Internet connection?

Love From

Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger _

_From: Harry Potter_

_Subject: Yes Hermione, I did._

Dudley already has his own line so it's easy for me to connect and disconnect. I saw how Dudley did it so I'm going to do the same for the rest of the Weasleys if they get their own laptops.

Yes, I did read the daily prophet. Who is Sirius Black anyway? Ron's dad told me he's some deranged murderer who escaped from Azkaban to kill me. First I thought it was an April fool's joke but then I remembered it was July. LOL.

Ron then explained to me what Sirius Black did, and it sort of gave me cold feet. But anyway, I can't wait to start my third-year and no fugitive shall ruin it. Now Ron wants a new email - so does Fred, George and Ginny. Sabbers was acting really weird today, he wouldn't eat at all. Very weird.

And I happen to _like_ my email address. Hey, will Dumbledore allow me to bring my laptop? Won't it be cool if we all start sending emails to each other? I hope they have computers installed in school.

P.S: It's alright Mione, you needn't shrink it. Cause it wouldn't be the Hermione we know and love. :)

Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Subject: Thanks._

Thanks Harry. And NO OF COURSE THEY DON'T INSTALL COMPUTERS THERE. They send letters by owl; people like _us_ send emails by the Internet. Anyhoo, I think they would. But they wouldn't find out anyway, you're only going to bring it to the library and the common room. On second thought, maybe we _should_ write a letter first. Great, mum's calling. Tell me what you think about that?

Love from

Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: HERMIONE GRANGER _

_From: RON WEASLEY _

_Subject: JEOF3EFOF_

HI HERMIONE! HARRY TAUGHT ME HOW TO USE HIS BAPTOP. IT'S REALLY CONFUSING AND COOL. IT TOOK ME HOURS TO TYPE ON THIS KEYBOARD. FUNNY, I WONDER WHY THEY CALL IT A KEYBOARD. FIRST OF ALL, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A KEY AND IT'S NOT A BOARD EITHER. MUM THOUGHT IT WAS SOME SORT OF DISEASE AND HARRY HAD TO EXPLAIN IT. HARRY'S TEACHING GINNY NOW, FRED AND GEORGE DECIDED TO GET THEIR OWN BAPTOPS NOW. MUM DECIDED AGAINST IT BUT SINCE DAD HAS HIS FASCINATION WITH MUGGLE INVENTIONS, HE WENT TO LONDON WITH FRED. IT COSTS A DUNGBOMB I TELL YOU, AND THEY REFUSED TO TAKE DAD'S GALLEONS (HE WON THE ANNUAL DAILY PROPHET GGRAND PRIZE GALLEON DRAW.) THEY WANTED POUNDS. HONESTLY, POUNDS.

GALLEONS ARE SO MUCH BETTER. DAD WAS PICKING A FIGHT WITH ONE OF THE SHOPKEEPERS UNTIL FRED SAID THAT THEY WERE NON-MAGICAL FOLK AND THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IS A GALLEON.

SOME MUGGLES CAN BE SO STUPID. NOT YOU, HERMIONE.

HOW THE HELL CAN WE GET POUNDS? ANYWAY, HARRY SAID THAT HE ALREADY SENT THE LETTER TO HOGWARTS. I THINK DUMBLEDORE WILL ALLOW IT. I WONDER, WHAT DO YOU PUT IN THE "SUBJECT" CORNER? I AM CONFUSED SO I JUST PUT SOME LETTERS THERE, JUST TO FILL IT UP. IT'S FUN.

OH LOOK! DAD ALREADY BOUGHT BAPTOPS FOR FRED AND GEORGE. I'M GOING TO SHARE THIS BAPTOP WITH HARRY, FRED AND GEORGE WILL ALSO BE SHARING ONE AND GINNY – THAT'S NOT FAIR! SHE GETS HER OWN.

BUGGER.

HEY, WHAT'S LOL?

THIS IS BLIMEY WICKEDLY COOOL!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: George Weasley_

_From: Fred Weasley_

_Subject: _

Hilarious, we're sitting right next to each other while doing "this". I never knew muggles could have such cool stuff. Maybe we should recruit Harry to our group?

Your funny twin,

Fred.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Fred Weasley_

_From: George Weasley _

_Subject:_

I think we should. Ron never did this for us, in fact, Ron never did stuff that were interesting. Imagine the look on his face when we recruit Harry, he'll be saying:

Recruit him? First you recruit Ginny, now him? I am your own brother for Merlin's Sake!

Now stop it, you're going to break the baptop if you keep on switching off that switch.

Your funny twin who is even funnier than Fred,

George.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

___To: George Weasley _

___From: Fred Weasley _

___Subject:_

I bet you ten knuts that he's going to say:

Bloody hell, I am your own blood! Don't tell me you're going to recruit Hermione in too.

Your hilarious twin,

Fred.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

___To: Fred Weasley_

___From: George Weasley _

___Subject:_

You're on, brother. You're on.

Your lovely, hilarious, handsome twin,

George.

___**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_____To: Hermione Granger_

_____From: Ginny Weasley_

_____Subject: Hello._

Hi Hermione! It seems as though I am the only one who knows what to put on the "subject part". Fred and George have just recruited Harry to their 'group' and Ron is mad at them. His ears turned scarlet red, you know Ron. Don't ask about my email, Fred put that as a joke. It turned out I cannot change it, so I tested my bat-bogey hex on him.

And it worked! George is rolling on the floor, laughing his lame arse off while Fred was trying to find a counter-curse for it. Mum was shouting at them for not studying for OWLs since they are sitting for it this year.

Did I tell you, I got my won thinga-ma-jig. It's so cool! I can't wait to show all my friends, they'll be extremely jealous.

Ginny.

___**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_____To: George Weasley_

_____From: Fred Weasley_

_____Subject: _

You owe me ten knuts, buddy. I'll be waiting right next to you.

And did you see the picture of this hot woman? I swear, Internet is getting better by the minute!

_____**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_______To: Hermione Granger_

_______From: Harry Potter_

_______Subject: Dumbledore said yes._

Dumbledore said yes! He allowed us to bring our laptops. I hope they have Internet connection over there. I think they do, since ours is Wireless. I found out how to get the Wireless Network. Do you have Wireless network, Hermione?

Anyway, Fred and George have just recruited me into their group and Ron is furious about it. He refused to email anyone until he calmed down.

We all miss you, Hermione. One month till Hogwarts start! I hope Ron doesn't boast about it though, you know Ron.

TTFN!

Harry.

_____**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_______To: Harry Potter_

_______From: Hermione Granger_

_______Subject: I miss you too._

I miss you too, Harry! Oh yeah, happy belated birthday. :) Tell Ron to calm down, tell Ginny that it was cool of her to cast a hex on Fred because it was really mean of him to do that to her. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that I said hi!

Love From

Hermione.

_____**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_______Author's Note:_

_______I hope you like this story. It's my first time doing it, so please review! If you have any questions, do ask!_

_______MizMaria._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Only the writing style of The Guy Next Door by Meg Cabot. The rest is J.K Rowlings'. Nuff said._

_Summary: Read the funny emails Harry Potter and his friends are sending each other! It revolves around the summer at first but when they return for their third-year in the school, chaos ensues as the wizards and witches discovers about the Internet._

_Author's Note: Now I know what to do for the emails. THANK YOU IRYLIS IMAGINE_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_From: Harry Potter theboywholived.magicmundo _

_Subject: WHERE ARE YOU?_

Hermione Jane Granger, where the hell are you? It's been weeks and we haven't heard from you! Ron's getting worried, he's biting his nails! Ginny is worried sick, me too!

Be sure when you get this email, reply me back a.s.a.p.

Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_From: Ginny Weasley iloveharrypotter.magicmundo _

_Subject: WHERE ARE YOU?_

Hermione, where are you? Harry already sent you an email. I'm worried sick. You haven't been writing for about a month! Hurry up!

Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter theboywholived.magicmundo Ginny Weasley iloveharrypotter.magicmundo _

_From: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_Subject: Calm down._

Calm down guys, my Internet connection was down. Besides, nothing interesting happened. Only that Crookshanks broke my mum's favourite vase and bit dad's leg.

Other than that, _BORING_.

That's about it.

Love from,

Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_From: Fred Weasley prankster221.magicmundo _

_Subject:_

Yeah, we knew that. You should tell that to Ron, he talks and talks. Can't get him to shut up, honestly. So- how would you like to be recruited to our group?

Your funny friend,

Fred.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: FRED WEASLEY prankster221.magicmundo _

_From: RON WEASLEY ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo _

_Subject: EFFFFFFIIN_

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RECRUITED HER! I AM YOUR OWN BROTHER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

WHO'S NEXT? PERCY?

CAUSE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERED YOU HAVE HARRY, GINNY, BILL, CHARLIE AND HERMIONE BUT ME! IS THIS SOME KIND OF BET YOU TWO ARE HAVING? MAKING ME SO MAD?

WELL, I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN.

RON.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ron Weasley ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo _

_From: George Weasley prankster911.magicmundo _

_Subject:_

You know, little brother, that's the second time you said that and Fred's laughing next to me, waiting to give him his ten knuts. So if you don't mind - cut the whole drama act.

Since you asked, yeah Percy's in our group way before Harry was.

Your funny brother,

George

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: GEORGE WEASLEY prankster911.magicmundo _

_From: RON WEASLEY ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo _

_Subject: WNOWERFNF_

BLOODY HELL. HOW DID HE GET RECRUITED?

OH YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW, I BET BEING IN YOUR GROUP IS LIKE SWIMMING IN A PILE OF DUNGBOMBS.

RON.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter theboywholived.magicmundo _

_From: Ginny Weasley iloveharrypotter.magicmundo _

_Subject: Hermione's fine!_

Hermione's fine! Well, I could just tell you but it's much cooler communicating this way.

See ya!

Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ron Weasley ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo _

_From: Fred Weasley prankster221.magicmundo _

_Subject:_

You know, Ron. If you wanted to be in our group, you could've just asked. It wasn't necessary for you to just go barking mad at us. And thanks for giving us an idea, little brother!

If anybody is mean towards our fellow group members, they shall die while swimming in dungbombs!

Your funny brother,

Fred.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: FRED WEASLEY prankster221.magicmundo _

_From: RON WEASLEY ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo _

_Subject: OH._

OH.

WELL, CAN I BE A MEMBER IN YOUR GROUP THEN?

RON.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ron Weasley ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo _

_From: George Weasley prankster911.magicmundo _

_Subject:_

No.

You have to earn it.

Your hilarious brother,

George.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: GEORGE WEASLEY prankster911.magicmundo _

_From: RON WEASLEY ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo _

_Subject:_

WHAT? I HAVE TO EARN IT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU RECRUITED HARRY FOR INTRODUCING YOU TO BAPTOPS, GINNY FOR MASTERING THE BAT-BOGEY HEX AND HERMIONE FOR – WHAT EXACTLY DID HERMIONE DO?

AND PERCY, DON'T LET ME GET STARTED WITH THAT, HOW CAN YOU RECRUIT PERCY? OF ALL PEOPLE, PERCY.

I WOULDN'T MIND MCGONAGALL BUT PERCY?

MAYBE NEXT YOU MIGHT ASK SNAPE TO JOIN.

YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ASK HIM, ARE YOU?

RON.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Fred Weasley prankster221.magicmundo _

_From: George Weasley prankster911.magicmundo _

_Subject:_

He's yelling at us again. I hate it when he does that, it's like he's an angry woman. Like Mum. I think we should just ignore him and stop replying his messages. Shall we?

Your hilarious twin,

George.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: George Weasley prankster911.magicmundo _

_From: Fred Weasley prankster221.magicmundo _

_Subject:_

Yeah. We should.

Your funny twin,

Fred.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_From: Harry Potter theboywholived.magicmundo _

_Subject: See you tomorrow!_

Ron's mad at the twins, _again_. I think it's so stupid of him to be mad at them for having a group and he's not in it. Fred and George is ignoring him, you should see them fight in dinner time.

Ginny's email is sort of, _flattering_.

Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I've already bought my books, Ron bought a new wand and Ginny – she bought new robes.

Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_From: Ginny Weasley iloveharrypotter.magicmundo _

_Subject: HELP!_

You're in the compartment with Harry and Ron right? Yeah, did I tell you that Harry looked so extremely cute in his robes..

Hermione, I need help. I'm trying to get over him but I can't.

HELP!

Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ginny Weasley iloveharrypotter.magicmundo _

_From: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_Subject: HELP!_

Alright Ginny, I'll help you. I'll give you advice cause there's nothing much for you to do.

First of all, be your self.

Second of all, YOU GOTTA STOP AND START DATING OTHER GUYS!

Third of all, make him feel comfortable around you so it's easier to attract him.

That's all I can tell you. :) I'll try and convince Harry.

Love from,

Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_From: Harry Potter theboywholived.magicmundo _

_Subject: Goodnight._

I can't believe it, Dumbledore let us smuggle these laptops into the school and it has Internet connection! Wireless Network does wonders, doesn't it? Ron is refusing to email anyone and Neville discovered this wonderful device. So did Seamus and Dean. Dean already has it at home, so does Seamus. 

But Neville, he almost broke the damn thing! He pleaded that he wanted an email. So I did the teaching and now I'm tired.

By Christmas, almost the whole school would want to do it. The pure-blooded of course.

P.S: Did you hear? Mrs. Weasley took away the twin's laptop because it was their OWL year. Ron was skipping and dancing in the bathroom. Poor them.

Goodnight Hermione,

Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ginny Weasley iloveharrypotter.magicmundo _

_From: Neville Longbottom isuckatremembringpasswords.magicmundo _

_Subject: Look at this!_

Hi Ginny, Harry taught me everything. I wanted to send this to Hermione but she was busy and I already told her. He also taught me this:) - Isn't this cool? It looks exactly like a smile:( This too!

And check this out!

;) – It's a wink. So cool. But I can't remember people's emails. It's so frustrating.

Did you hear? Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban! I'm so scared right now; Harry's like acting normal.

Do you think he knows? After all, he _did_ betray his parents.

Neville.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter theboywholived.magicmundo _

_From: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_Subject: Neville too?_

You taught Neville too? Harry, I know you all can boast about this but you got to think about what's going to happen when Neville introduces this to everyone else.

It'll be a crazy house, you might never know. Malfoy and his cronies could still any of our laptops and destroy it.

Keep it on the down low. Tell Ron that.

Love from,

Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger smartgryffindor.magicmundo _

_From: Harry Potter theboywholived.magicmundo _

_Sybject: Too late._

You could have told me this sooner, Mione. Ron is out boasting to the dirty Slytherins as we speak. Stop fretting, they won't _steal_ one of our laptops. They wouldn't stoop that low.

Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Author's Note:_

_Second chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Only the writing style of The Guy Next Door by Meg Cabot. The rest is J.K Rowlings'. Nuff said._

_Summary: Read the funny emails Harry Potter and his friends are sending each other! It revolves around the summer at first but when they return for their third-year in the school, chaos ensues as the wizards and witches discovers about the Internet._

_  
Author's Note: _

_Picture the Movie Poster of the Third Movie of Harry Potter._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter: theboywholived.magicmundo_

_  
From: Ginny Weasley: iloveharrypotter.magicmundo_

_Subject: WARNING._

You third-years are so lucky to have Professor Lupin as your DADA teacher. Mine looks like a troll and smells like one too. Ron was boasting about his baptop to the Slytherins, I had to hit him upside on the head. He can be so annoying but I think those slimy Slytherins are up to something: I was passing by the boys' lavatory when I heard hushed whispers that belonged to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

_Malfoy: That thing Weasley was talking about, is it some kind of trick he's playing on us?_

_Crabbe: Uh…_

_Malfoy: I mean, he's always bragging about it till that freckled Weasley had to hit him on the head. Bloody Gryffindors, we have to get our hands on their infected inventions._

_Goyle: Duh… Why?_

_Malfoy: To destroy it Crabbe!_

_Crabbe: Uh… I'm Crabbe- wait, yeah. I'm Crabbe._

_Malfoy: Sorry Goyle._

_Goyle: Duh… Draco, I'm Goyle. _

_Malfoy: Shut up you two; let's go pull down Longbottom's pants._

They could be anywhere right now, so tell this to Hermione, Ron and Neville.

Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ron Wealsey: ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_From: Hermione Granger: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_Subject: Shut up._

Ron, please SHUT UP! Stop telling people about this laptop. Malfoy and his idiots are already plotting to steal our laptops and for the last time Ronald, it is LAPTOP. OKAY? NOT BAPTOP. It's not even a real word.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter: theboywholived.magicmundo_

_From: Neville Longbottom: isuckatremembringpasswords.magicmundo_

_Subject: Help!_

The Slytherins cornered me today and threatened to pull down my pants if I don't tell them about the laptop. Of course I didn't, but they pulled my pants down anyway and now I'm strutting in the corridors, my duckie boxers flashing everywhere.

Thank goodness there wasn't any teachers patrolling there. Ginny helped me so I'm using her laptop. It's really different because she has wallpapers of you. Well not only you, with Hermione and Ron. But it's mostly you, seeing as you were the front bit.

She said that Fred took it.

Kind off scary though, but you look really cool.

It's like it's a movie poster! Only I see Hermione, Ron and you.

Ginny says you look sexy in that blue shirt and your hair was like all over the place. Hermione saw it, she couldn't believe her eyes that she looked _that_ awesome when Fred took it.

Ron complained that his hair was so messy and Scabbers was there as well.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Hermione Granger: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_From: Fred Weasley: prankster221.magicmundo_

_Subject:_

Guess what… We got back our laptops. :) nearly killed dad to send it over. He wants us to experiment it. Mum doesn't know about it so I expect our dear Ronald to shut his trap about it. I heard his telling those slime greasy hairballs about this.

George is busy telling dear Angelina about it, obviously boasting. I think I should save her, after all, I'm the better looking twin.

And much much more funnier that Georgie will ever be. Amateur.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Fred Weasley: prankster221.magicmundo_

_From: Hermione Granger: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_Subejct:_

You don't make sense, you never do. And you need to concentrate on your OWLs okay. It's really important. To see if you're more of a slacker or a useful wizard. You might as well open a new version of Zonko's than sit for the examination.

And how can you be better looking that George when you're both identical?

Like I said, NO SENSE.

Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter: theboywholived.magicmundo_

_From: Ginny Weasley: iloveharrypotter.magicmundo_

_Subject: S.O.S!_

OH MY EFFIN GOD! NEVILLE TOLD YOU ABOUT THE WALLPAPER? It is not true Harry, I'm not like some obsessed child who has like a huge crush on you…

I'm not okay.

When I see Neville, I'll make sure he doesn't remember anything. To put him out of his misery.

Scabbers looks sick, dunno why.

And Ron and Hermione are fighting over pets, how shallow can those two get?

Blimey.

Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ginny Weasley: iloveharrypotter.magicmundo_

_From: Neville Longbottom: isuckatremembringpasswords.magicmundo_

_Subject: Stop lying._

Ginny, stop lying. I saw it myself. So don't bother covering it up, Weasley.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Neville Longbottom: isuckatremembringpasswords.magicmundo_

_From: Ginny Weasley: iloveharrypotter.magicmundo_

_Subject: Or else?_

Or what? You'll imagine me in your grandmother's clothes?

Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: HERMIONE GRANGER: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_From: RON WEASLEY: ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_Subject: SORRY_

OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP TALKING. BUT I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT FRED AND GEORGE NEVER RECRUITED ME INTO THEIR GROUP.

I MEAN THEY INVITED PERCY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE. OUT OF ALL BROTHERS, PERCY. I MEAN WHAT HAS HE DONE? ONLY GAVE THEM DETENTIONS MORE THAN SNAPE. I CAN UNDERSTAND HARRY AND GINNY BUT YOU?

NO OFFENCE. I MEAN, YOUR CAT DID KILL MY SCABBERS. HARRY FORCED ME TO APLOGIZE TO YOU SO FINE, I AM SORRY. BUT GET THIS, IF YOUR STUPID GINGER PIECE OF DUNG YOU CALL A CAT COMES ANY NEAR TO MY RAT, I WILL-

I WILL PULL ALL IT'S HAIR OUT. TO BE HONEST, IT LOOKS LIKE A PIG WITH HAIR IF YOU ASK ME.

RON.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ron Weasley: ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_From: Hermione Granger: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_Subject: Whatever._

That's rich. Get over it okay, Ronald? And it is not my fault that my cat chases your rat. I mean, it's in his nature. And don't call him a stupid ginger piece of dung. What about you? Everybody calls you ginger.

You ginger piece of dung.

…

okay, I've gone too far. Whatever, but that doesn't give you the right to just accuse me of such behavior. I mean, my cat is much more well-mannered than that rat of yours you failed to turn it to yellow in colour on the train station of our first year.

I can turn my cat pink in colour.

AND MY CAT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A PIG. Well, Scabbers (I don't even want to know _how_ you came up with that name) looks like a smelly old shoe brush.

Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter: theboywholived.magicmundo_

_From: Ginny Weasley: iloveharrypotter.magicmundo_

_Subject: Ron and Hermione_

Hermione and Ron are fighting, _again_. Why can't they just get the fact that the both of them are _meant_ to be with each other. Hermione nearly cried today when Ron yelled at her for letting that _Stupid Ginger Piece of Dung _out when Scabbers bit Crabbe's finger.

It was a moment of glory for Scabs, until the Ginger from Hell (as Ron would put it) came running towards it. Of course, Ron lost his pet. Hermione told him for being so careless.

I tuned out their voices after that. Oh did you hear? Fred and George got their laptop back. Mum doesn't know about it of course.

And being a second-year student is frustrating.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ginny Weasley: iloveharrypotter.magicmundo_

_From: Harry Potter: theboywholived.magicmundo_

_Subject: Ron and Hermione_

Well, that's normal. Like last year, when Hermione was petrified. Ron was worried sick, he was devastated. He would _do_ anything to make her alive again.

And now he's accusing her for killing his rat.

Later on, he might accuse her of liking his favourite Quidditch player, some Krum guy. He sounds fat but then Ron said that fat people _can_ ride on broomsticks.

During breakfast, Hermione told us that she likes awesome Quidditch players.

So confusing.

Harry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: HERMIONE GRANGER: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_From: RON WEASLEY; ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_Subject: LAME._

HERMIONE, THAT JUST GOT TO BE THE LAMEST COME BACK YOU EVER THREW AT ME.

HONESTLY, A SMELLY OLD SHOEBRUSH?

YOUR CAT LOOKS LIKE A PAN HAS BEEN SMASHED TO HIS FACE, SUCH AN ODD-LOOKING CAT. DID I TELL YOU THAT GINNY HAS POSTERS OF HARRY ON HER BAPTOP.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ron Weasley: ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_From: Hermione Granger: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_Subject: Laptop._

Ronald, for the last time, it is LAPTOP. Not a baptop. When is it going to get though that head of yours?

And my cat is not an odd looking creature, it's unique.

At least mine does not smell.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: HERMIONE GRANGER: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_From: RON WEASLEY: ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_Subject: SCABBERS IS COOL._

MINE IS UNIQUE BECAUSE IT BIT CRABBE'S FINGER? DID YOUR CAT DO THAT? I DON'T THINK SO BECAUSE AS FAR AS I CAN TELL, THE ONLY THING YOUR CAT IS GOOD AT IS TO JUST BE A MURDERUR.

HE AND SIRIUS BLACK WOULD BE GREAT PALS.

MINE SMELLS WAY BETTER THAN YOUR RUBBISH SMELLING GINGER PIECE OF DUNG YOU CALL A CAT.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Ron Weasley: ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_From: Hermione Granger: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_Subject: NO HE IS NOT._

Hark whose talking.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: HERMIONE GRANGER: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_From: RON WEASLEY: ChuddlyCanons.magicmundo_

_Subject: RICB23ICB23;EBF_

YOU.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Harry Potter: theboywholived.magicmundo, Hermione Granger: smartgryffindor.magicmundo_

_  
From: Ginny Weasley: iloveharrypotter.magicmundo_

_Subject: S.O.S_

OH MY EFFIN GOD!

FRED AND GEORGE'S LAPTOP WAS STOLEN! Malfoy's doing, has to be.

So dumb of them to leave it on the library table while they tested their products on Madam Pince when she was dusting the old books. Dad is _so_ going to kill them!

Ginny.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Author's Note:_

_There you go, for those who had read this before. They removed this story because the language was above the rating. I didn't get it, they said that I infracted the rules. _

_:) Please review, that really makes me a very happy person that can motivate me to update my other stories _faster, if you know what I mean! HAHAH:) peace out!


End file.
